To Take The Decorations Down
by Mercury
Summary: My Between Christmas and New Year's gift-fic for Emilia!! A fluffy, cute Daiken in which Ken helps Daisuke take down his Christmas decorations...but will the mistletoe get the best of both of them?


-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I MADE IT TO NEW YEAR'S WITHOUT POSTING ANY DAIKEN!! Go me! Two whole weeks!  
  
I dun' own anything but the fic. ^^;; And I'm gonna try not to ramble much this time.  
  
This is a gift-fic for Emilia! It's an In Between Christmas And New Year's fic!! Hi, Emilia!!  
  
Daiken, shounen-ai, kissing, fluffiness, kind of short, full of cutesy stuff. Have fun!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
'To Take the Decorations Down'  
by Mercury  
  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind helping?" Daisuke stood, staring, at Ken, who was standing in the doorway of the Motomiya residence.  
  
"Not at all," Ken replied calmly. "I told you, my family never puts up a lot of decorations, so I don't usually spend much time packing them away. So this year I'll simply help you."  
  
Daisuke nodded dazedly and led Ken to the living room where the tree, adorned in over one hundred ornaments, and various boxed littered the floor.   
  
Ken walked once around the tree and stood still before grabbing a box, handing it to Daisuke, and pulling off every white ornament.  
  
"We'll put all the white ones in this box and all the gold ones in this one." He picked up another box. "That way we'll be organized."  
  
Daisuke nodded and began recklessly pulling ornaments off the tree.  
  
"No!" Ken cried. "You'll break them! Here, do it gently, like this." He placed his thin hand over Daisuke's larger and tanner one and they both pulled on of the ornaments off together.  
  
Daisuke tried to hide his blush and was glad when Ken turned away to pick up a box for the garland and tinsel.  
  
When they finished the tree, they moved on to the rest of the living room. Strings of lights adorned the ceiling, stopping only long enough to allow a sprig of mistletoe to hang down on unsuspecting passers-by. Ken regarded the misteltoe with a smile and began removing the lights.  
  
Daisuke held a ladder for Ken, who pulled down the strings of lights and dropped them into a large box. Daisuke learned that conversation was almost impossible as Ken worked, because genius thought he was, he had a one-track mind.  
  
Ken stopped before he reached the mistletoe. "I'm kind of thirsty. Could I have some water?" he asked.  
  
Daisuke nodded and secretly wondered if there might be a reason for Ken's avoiding the mistletoe. Though they were close friends, Daisuke was often curious about their being more than that.  
  
"Okay," Ken said shortly after downing some water. "I guess that's about it. We got the tree, and the lights." He looked up darkly at the cursed mistletoe that was tormenting both of them.   
  
"I'll get the mistletoe," Daisuke said suddenly. "I feel like I've made you do all the work." He set the ladder under the doom-bringing plant and climbed up to get it. When he looked down to the ground again, he noticed Ken holding the ladder for him. He quickly grabbed the mistletoe and scrambled down the ladder.  
  
"Well..." Ken said slowly. Daisuke turned away to toss the mistletoe in the trashcan, so Ken tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"W-what?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"In all honesty," Ken said, "We were both standing under that mistletoe."  
  
Daisuke blinked and Ken went on. "I was holding that ladder for you, and--"  
  
He was cut of when Daisuke, grabbing his arms roughly, kissed him as passionately and gently as any kiss ever had been.  
  
Ken finally pulled away, gasping and red in the face.  
  
"How was that?" Daisuke squeaked. From the sound of his voice, he was obviously embarassed.  
  
"Heavenly," Ken replied. He smiled softly. "I guess maybe it's a good thing I came over."  
  
Daisuke nodded. "Who would have ever thought taking down decorations would have ended like this?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heehee, and here is my rendition of Auld Lang Syne:  
  
"Should old Digimon be forgot...And DigiVices, too?  
Don't forget the Zero-One people...Just because of Zero-Two!"  
  
^^;; Merry Millenium? Yah! ^-^  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
